


Tranference by 1001cranes [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Tranference by 1001cranes.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When the dust settles - after Jackson comes back to life and decides to leave town, Porsche screaming - those left behind spend a lot of time squirming, and apologizing, and sending gestures of support that mean very little far too late. Lydia is rarely forgiving of bad results based on good intentions.<br/>Later, they try to make her pick sides. As if either have anything to offer. As if Lydia has ever needed anyone but herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranference by 1001cranes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tranference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707777) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Title** : Tranference  
 **Author** : 1001cranes  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Lydia/Laura  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : When the dust settles - after Jackson comes back to life and decides to leave town, Porsche screaming - those left behind spend a lot of time squirming, and apologizing, and sending gestures of support that mean very little far too late. Lydia is rarely forgiving of bad results based on good intentions.  
Later, they try to make her pick sides. As if either have anything to offer. As if Lydia has ever needed anyone but herself.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/707777)  
**Length** 0:08:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Tranference%20by%201001cranes.mp3.zip)


End file.
